


Bad Romance

by lovelessly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelessly/pseuds/lovelessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(extremely old kink meme fill reposted for archive purposes)</p>
<p>For the prompt - Bad Friends Trio - shameless plotless smutty threesome. These three just get dumber and dumberer as I write them. At the rate I'm writing these, shorter and lamer and smuttier, I will eventually only need six words to constitute a Bad Friends fic. "Prussia saw. France came. Spain conquered."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

It was another night of drinking and dancing for the three, as they made their way to all of Berlin’s hottest nightclubs. Prussia, as their host, made sure they had the best possible time, but of course, France and Spain managed that quite well on their own. For these bad friends, these worst of friends, the world was theirs to do with as they please.

Prussia was having some difficulty prying France away from a cute brunette girl who had her hands down his pants while he was sampling her ample bosom with his own hands. Then he nearly ended up in a catfight trying to pull Spain away from the bevy of girls admiring him, which had been the reason he got France to help him in the first place except France didn’t help him and instead watched and laughed. The bastard was going to pay for that later tonight, Prussia swore as he nursed a reddened cheek left by a particularly vicious bitch.

“Hey, where are we going?” Spain asked, as if he did not already know exactly how this night was going to end.

“I hope it is not some cheap filthy hotel,” France commented dryly. “I know Germany keeps you on a short leash, but that last room you rented…” An expressive shudder of distaste.

“Relax, this hotel’s nice. Besides, since when did it matter where we fuck?”

France and Spain grinned at each other. “You are right, mon cher. It does not matter, as long as we are together.”

 

It seemed that their evenings always started on the wrong foot, with Prussia and France butting heads throughout the entire taxi drive over the slightest thing, and Spain off in his own world and taking France’s side during the worst possible moments. But by the time the three friends stumbled into the luxurious penthouse suite, they were more than ready to get rid of their clothing and make this night another one to remember. Laughing, teasing, they flopped naked onto the downy mattress and creamy satin sheets, breathless and more than half aroused.

Then France trapped Spain below him, and they began kissing each other slowly and deliberately, hands roaming over each other’s bodies, causing Prussia to roll his eyes at such unbridled lust. Without anything else to do, he leaned back against the soft headboard, sprawled out among the variety of cushions and pillows, one hand stroking himself as he watched the little show they set up for him. But before Prussia could form a complaint about being left out, the other two parted and glanced up at him with dark, knowing eyes.

Smirking, Prussia muttered, “Come on, let’s get started,” and France eagerly crawled up to him, prying pale fingers away before starting to work at Prussia’s cock with his lips and tongue. Spain watched them briefly before sighing and sliding off the bed to find the lubricant somewhere amidst the mess of clothes on the floor.

“Yeah, like that,” Prussia growled, tensing further as France took him deeper, sucking and tonguing him skillfully. He figured himself a pretty awesome guy to get someone like France to deep-throat him without complaint, or at least less complaint than usual, but being friends with benefits had its, well, benefits.

France looked up once and smiled to himself to see Prussia’s flushed panting face, and he backed off to take another breath before going down on him again. Further down, France could feel Spain kissing his hipbone, slicked fingers gently massaging his thighs before sliding in between his buttocks, and he groaned softly at the sensation. Spain took his time working him open, tracing a path of kisses from hip to groin, before swiping his tongue over the tip of France’s cock to taste the drops of pre-cum collecting there.

Unfortunately for Prussia, France suddenly abandoned his blowjob after nearly bringing him off, and the former nation growled in frustration. France simply laughed as he got up, licking his swollen lips and brushing tangled hair back from his face. But his laughter was promptly cut off once Prussia grabbed him by the waist and forced him onto his knees, pressing himself flush against France’s back, one hand guiding his cock into place before pushing into the other’s ass. Shuddering, France whined but he moved back onto Prussia willingly, and Spain paused in pleasuring himself to lean forward.

“Hey, now, Prussia, take it easy,” he murmured, green eyes wide and avidly taking in every detail.

“We’ve got it, Spain,” Prussia shot back as he pulled the moaning France up onto his lap, biting down on his neck as they continued fucking, and then added, “You’re more than welcome to join in, you know.”

Spain smiled and lowered his gaze with that fake innocence he could pull off so well. “Si, in a little bit.” Nibbling at his lower lip, he moved in closer to France, placing his hands over the other’s arousal, mixing the lube on his fingers with the liquid already wetting the hard flesh there. France let out another stifled groan as Prussia hit a particularly good spot, and Spain judged that now was as good as any other time.

Bracing himself on France’s shoulders, Spain slid down onto his neglected erection with a pleased sigh. Prussia chuckled breathlessly as he reached out with one arm to bring Spain closer, so that there was no space separating their three entwined bodies. Trapped between Spain and Prussia, France let his so-called friends use him, taking as much as he was giving, shamelessly indulging himself like he could with no other.

The most awesome part about this, Prussia thought sometime later, after the mind-blowing orgasm wore off and he was no longer a panting mass of quivering flesh, was how France could actually make them all come at the same fucking time. The lech was practically useless in everything else, but that, that was definitely worth coming back for.

“Don’t fall asleep now, Prussia,” France breathed into his ear. “Spain wants his turn.”


End file.
